Comprehensive clinical, animal experimental and basic studies in ischemic heart disease: Clinical hemodynamic, angiographic and non-invasive nuclear and ultrasound investigations in patients with ischemic heart disease including the adaptation of the myocardium to coronary obstructive disease. Myocardial revascularization surgery, circulatory assistance, coronary venous perfusion and the fate of the saphenous vein graft. Electrical properties of the ischemic heart, dysrhythmias and the sympathetic system and membrane effect of antidysrhythmic drugs. Semi-quantitative post-mortem studies. Experimental atherosclerosis animal models, chemical mediators of inflammation in ischemia. Isolated heart metabolic studies. Destruction, repair and resynthesis of myocardial cells effects of ischemia and anoxia on ion transport and ventricular ultrastructure. Centralized data handling, computerization and statistical analysis of results. Supplemental support is being requested to continue studies which aim at a fundamental understanding of the development of occlusive processes developing in by-passing and by-passed vessels. Additional support is requested to improve the reliance and use of a speeded-up real-live electrocardiographic computer system which will include P wave recognition from surface electrocardiograms.